


(Not so) Private Beach

by princess_starry_knight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beach Holidays, Beach Sex, Beaches, Day At The Beach, Dry Humping, Embedded Images, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fanart, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Groping, Hand Jobs, Included fanart, Jealous Lotor (Voltron), LetKalluraFuck2k19, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Allura (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Poor Keith (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Public Claiming, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rich Allura (Voltron), Rich Lance (Voltron), Rich Lotor (Voltron), Rich Pidge (Voltron), Rich Romelle (Voltron), Rich Shiro (Voltron), Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_starry_knight/pseuds/princess_starry_knight
Summary: Keith is a transfer student at Arus Prep, a school for the wealthiest kids in the country. So he doesn't understand what the big deal is about the Senior beach trip that has everyone in his class acting so crazy. Until Romelle informs him of the sexual nature of this trip...and now his crush Allura's advances make a lot more sense...Basically, this is just some huge courting trip that the girls in school use to lose their virginities as part of tradition. Whoever's on Allura's beach blanket gets to be her first that night. And Keith, a foster kid who comes from nothing, somehow ended up being that lucky guy, much to the displeasure of Lotor, her childhood best friend.This is a two-shot I wrote for Kallura Smut Month:Chapter 1: Day 2 Prompt (Public Spaces)Chapter 2: Day 13 Prompt (First Time)





	1. Just Deserts

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a dream that I had where Allura was pining after Keith on a high school trip and trying to offer him cake and Lotor was being a stalker creep.

The whole Senior class of Arus Prep cheered as the bus pulled up into the parking lot of the beach. After scrambling to get their beach equipment out of the bottom of the travel bus, the girls all made their way down to the sand for first pick at a spot to place their beach blankets. This decision was extremely important to the girls. Because the spot that they claimed would be their territory. Their domain for the day and the boys would choose to set their towels down near the girl that they would try to win the favor of. 

Some brave but foolish girls chose to be the first to set down their blankets. They carefully laid out their large, ornately designed beach blankets and then went to their picnic baskets and started setting out the treats that their private chefs had baked for them for this very special occasion. The girls would then remove their cover-ups, showing off their bodies in their sexy bikinis, purposely trying to look sexy as they set up their umbrellas to give them some shade.

The boys then followed the girls suit, setting down their towels next to the girls that they thought were the hottest and had the best looking food. 

Clearly, Keith didn't get the memo about the importance of a beach towel in this rich person high school ritual. He didn't even know that this was one. He had just transferred here on a scholarship for his senior year and he was the only student that didn't come from a rich family. Therefore he didn't know about the romantic and sexy tradition of the Senior beach trip to the school's private resort and since he was poor and had no friends, no one told him about it. 

He looked around and noticed that all of the girls were fretting about picking the right spot, and brushing the sand off of their towels as they opened up their picnic baskets and fretted over how to organize their treats and didn't think anything of it. He just looked around for a spot that was far away from everyone else to set down his towel so he could get some sun, take a nap and remain undisturbed. Little did he know, there was a girl who was watching him, choosing to partake in the second, smarter option for the placement of her blanket, which was waiting to see where the boy of her choice had settled down and then choosing to put her towel down by him.

So when Allura Altea, the most popular and richest girl in school happened to bring her beach blanket by him and lay it down, much to the shock of the other boys in the class. Keith didn't even notice her presence. He had his earbuds in and was listening to music while Allura was unpacking her treats. Unlike the other girls at school who had their private cooks make their deserts, Allura had spent all day yesterday baking her treats herself. 

As she was setting up her display the richest boy in the class, Lotor Daibazaal came over to her blanket and laid his towel down by it. As Allura set down a glass tray of brownies she looked up and found Lotor wiggling his eyebrows at her and licking his lips. Allura rolled her eyes and looked away, turning to the more gorgeous sight of a shirtless Keith laying on the beach. 

She licked her lips and shivered in excitement as she slowly began to take off her cover up, revealing her pretty, pink, polka-dot bikini that she had bought, specially for this occasion. It was an extremely revealing piece of swimwear. There were basically only three triangles on her person. Two covering her breasts, and the other one covering her sex and ass in the back while two strings held the fabric on her hips, just like the ones holding up her top. She took her prized bake, a chocolate cake with raspberries covering the top and sat on her knees, right on the edge of her blanket by Keith. 

Keith, sensing a shadow over his head realized that someone was looking over him. He moved up his sunglasses and his eyes widened and his face turned red when he saw all of Allura's cleavage and a divine chocolate cake in his face. 

"I noticed that you didn't have any food with you." Allura says. "Would you like to come on my blanket and share mine?" 

"What!?!" Lotor exclaims from the other side of the blanket and she shot him a glare from over her shoulder before looking back to Keith. 

The poor boy seemed very flustered and confused. 

"So want some cake?" She asks and offers him the cake again. "By the ocean?" She adds.

"Uh..." Keith said in confusion. 

He wasn't sure what to do. I mean, he did have a crush on Allura. A huge one! But he knew that she'd never want him like that and it would look bad for someone of her status, the daughter of the CEO of Voltron Inc. to be associating with a poor delinquent like him without a penny to his name. He was trouble. It followed him everywhere, and she was too bright a ray of sunshine to be dimmed by his darkness. So why was she offering him her dessert? It had to be some sort of trap. But she was too nice to do that? So...what?

"What? That worthless, dangerous, peasant?" Lotor asks and her smile falters for a moment before she perked up and tried again. 

"I'm offering you my cake. Would you like some? If not I have other deserts too!" She says cheerfully and sets down her cake and turns her back to the other deserts. 

"I made lemon squares, and strawberry cupcakes and raspberry tarts and-oh..." She turned around and he was gone. 

Her heart sunk. She wanted Keith to be the one on her blanket for this important courting tradition. She wanted someone she loved with her to partake in this ritual, just like her mother had when she went on this trip during her Senior year many years ago at Arus Prep. But now it seemed like she'd have to settle for...

"You know if he's too dumb to see what you have to offer him, I'll gladly-" Lotor grunted as Allura pushed her hand into his face and pushed him away from her beach blanket. 

* * *

 

"Phew!" Keith said. "That was a close one." 

He was currently hiding behind a rock formation that was close to where his beach blanket was. He noticed some cool looking shells laying around and figured he should pick some. He was attending this school on an art scholarship after all. He should collect some stuff for his next project. 

While he was busy picking shells, Romelle, Allura's best friend and an acquaintance of Keith's snuck up behind him with her beach bag and smacked him upside the head with it. 

"Ow!" Keith says and whips around, shooting an angry glare at whoever did that. 

His gaze turned confused when he saw it was Romelle. 

"Romelle? What the fuck?! Why'd you hit me?" Keith asks. 

"Because you're a fricking idiot!" She exclaims and whacks him again. 

"How am I an idiot?" Keith asks. 

"Allura was pulling out all of the stops to get you on her beach blanket and you refused her!" Romelle scolds him. "You have a huge crush on her! And it's obvious now that she likes you-" 

"Wait she likes me?" Keith asks. 

"Yes! She was offering you her 'cake'..." Romelle explains and Keith furrows his brows in confusion, causing Romelle to face palm. 

"Good Lord why did Allura have to fall for someone so beautiful yet so dense..." She grumbles and shakes her head. "You like her don't you?" She asks. 

"Yeah..." Keith says softly, while blushing. 

Romelle and the guy who got him the art scholarship, Mr. Shirogane, or Shiro for short, were the only two people who knew about his crush on Allura. And it's not because he told them. They were just more observant than the other airheads in this school and they picked up on it right away when he forgot his name and kept staring at her when he first met her for a tour of the school on his first day. But then again that probably would have been obvious to anyone watching...

"So then why wouldn't you go and eat her deserts with her on her beach blanket? It's tradition!" Romelle exclaims. 

"Tradition?" Keith asks and raises an eyebrow. 

"Oh no one ever told you did they?" Romelle asks, realizing the reason for Keith's apparent stupidity. 

Keith looked confused which gave Romelle her answer. 

"This beach trip has been a major part of our school's culture for ages! It's right up there with prom. It's a sort of courting ceremony." Romelle says. 

"Courting ceremony?" Keith scoffs. "Fucking rich people." He mutters under his breath. 

"Courting...and hooking up." Romelle says and then Keith perked up and turned to face her, his cheeks reddening. 

"Hooking up?" Keith asks. "As in...fucking?" He asks. 

Romelle nodded. 

"When we first enter Arus Prep all of us girls swear an oath, that we will not lose our virginities until the Senior Beach Trip. That's why the boys are all trying so hard and spending so much of their parents money to win the girl's favor. The boy that gets to lie with a girl on her beach blanket, is the one that will take her virginity tonight in the hotel." Romelle says. 

"That sounds dumb as hell." Keith says. "Are you really sure all of you kept that promise?"

"Of course we did! We all swore a sister oath!" Romelle exclaims, getting frustrated with Keith's demeanor. "This tradition is very special to all of us. All of our parents went through this same one when they went to school here. Even Mr. Shirogane met his husband Adam through this trip by sharing a beach blanket! It's even more special to Allura though...her parents met each other through this tradition." 

Keith's frown softened when he heard this and he uncrossed his arms, dropping them at his sides. He looked over the rocks and saw her playing with a silver pendant that hung around her neck and sighing. 

"Just like her mother, she didn't have her servants bake her treats for her. She stayed up until 2 in the morning baking all of those herself. Her mother told her that the more heart you put into something, the more heart you'll get out of it. So that's why she went above and beyond what the other girls did. She doesn't just want a one-night stand. She wants to find the love of her life this weekend just like her mother did. 

"And she thinks that's me?" Keith asks, his lips curling up in a smile. 

His heart started beating faster. Did Allura Altea, captain of the cheerleading squad and richest girl in school really have a crush on some loser like him?

"Well...how does this even work?" Keith asks.

"Well it's sort of like-oh see look there, there's an example!" Romelle says and points to someone on a beach blanket. 

Keith watched as a shy, tawny haired girl, Pidge he believed her name was, the daughter of the CEO Sam Holt of Holt Tech Inc., sat on her beach blanket with her treats, looking sad that none of the boys were coming to her blanket. Until suddenly the captain of the boys soccer team, Lance McClain, the son of a very wealthy vineyard owner approached her with a bottle of wine, a very expensive and special one that he and his mother had made together. 

"Hey but we're only 18-" 

"Shush!" Romelle cut him off. "We're rich! We've all been drinking wine since we were young so we would build up a tolerance for it at formal events." 

"You lucky bastards." Keith grumbled and Romelle slapped his pec to quiet him and signaled to him to pay attention. 

Pidge gasped and her face turned bright red. Lance blushed too. Pidge bit her bottom lip in thought while she looked him up and down. Then she released her lip, smiled and patted the blanket next to her, wanting Lance to lay down with her. The usually confident soccer captain blushed and bounced excitedly in the sand before plopping down next to the girl who was twirling a lock of her tawny hair in her finger and beginning to offer him her peanut butter cookies and feeds one to him.

"See!" Romelle exclaims. "It's just like that- Keith?" Romelle looks around, wondering where he had slinked off to. 

She gasps and covers her mouth when she sees said boy walking over towards Allura's beach blanket. She bit one of her two ponytails in fear of what was about to go down...

Allura was close to tears as all of the richest boys in school loomed over her, offering her pearl necklaces and diamond earrings and bracelets. She didn't see anything genuine. Anything that spoke from the heart in any of their offerings or tributes. And she didn't even want anything that they had to offer. The one she really wanted was Keith...but now it seemed like she'd have to spread her legs for one of these sleazy fuckboys instead. She swore an oath with the other girls. She had to lose her virginity tonight with her sister students. 

"Why are you all even trying?" Lotor asked. "Allura and I have been friends since childhood. We've been through everything together. So obviously I'm the one that's going to be her first for this too." 

He held out a gold promise ring to her. She looked up at him and her bottom lip trembled as she started to cry.

"Leave her alone!" Keith shouted. 

All the boys turned to Keith and rolled their eyes. Allura's face lit up into a huge grin. Had her true love come to save her from these awful people? 

"Oh well if it isn't the peasant." One teased. 

"Be careful!" Another one warned. "He's from the hood! He's probably got mafia or gang ties-" 

"Didn't your dad get rich from that?" 

"Shut up!" 

Keith made his way towards them, unafraid of his so called competitors. He knew Allura wanted him as much as he did her now, so nothing was gonna keep him away from her. Two guys tried to stop him from getting close to her, but he easily pushed them out of his way. Allura let in a soft inhale, forgetting that Keith was stronger than he looked. But now she remembered how much hotter that made him. 

"Can I still have that cake?" Keith asks. 

The smile that grew on her face had the power to warm his whole body with her happiness. He'd never in a million years forget this look on her face. 

Lotor laughed and so did some of the others. 

"Oh Keith, you poor uninformed commoner." Lotor laughed and Keith glared at him. "You don't know how this works do you? You have to bring her a tribute." 

Allura looked back at Keith, desperately hoping he had one. Keith stuck his hands in the pockets of his red swim trunks and felt around. He smiled when he felt something and pulled out a pink sparkly seashell. 

Lotor snorted and the other suitors followed.

"Did you just find that today in the sand?" Lotor asked. "Allura's tastes are much more expensive than that-"

"It's so sparkly!" She squeals and takes the shell from Keith. 

All the boys gasped and Keith grinned, tears starting to prick his eyes. He had overheard one of his art teachers scolding her for using too much glitter in her class president campaign posters once. So he figured she liked sparkly things. 

She looked up at him and all of the guys eyes widened as she began to scoot over on the blanket and patted the spot next to her. 

Their jaws were on the ground. Each and every one of them. Even their other classmates who had been enjoying themselves stopped what they were doing and watched history be made as Keith stepped onto Allura's blanket and sat down next to her before laying on his side, his eyes never leaving hers, filled with pure and utter adoration, and those same emotions were reflected in hers. 

"I noticed these guys were bothering you." Keith says and runs his thumb under her cheekbone, collecting a tear. "Did they make you cry?" 

Allura nodded. She was still too stunned to speak. Was she dreaming? Was this real? Was Keith really sitting her on her beach blanket with her? Making her dream of losing her virginity to someone genuine, with a kind heart that she truly loved like her mother did? 

"Well don't worry." Keith whispers. "I won't let them bother you again. I'll stay here with you, and beat up anyone who refuses to leave you alone." 

"Oh thank you-Wait...oh..." Allura sighed, realizing that Keith was only on her blanket out of kindness and pity, instead of love like she had hoped. 

"And because I want to be here." Keith says and plays with the purple beach blanket under his fingers. 

Allura gasped and turned to Keith, her face turning crimson and his cheeks were a light pink. 

"You're a gorgeous, smart and kind girl Allura. You and Mr. Shirogane might be the only two people I can stand in this school. You're the only ones who see me as a person and for who I am instead of some poor kid that got lucky to get a scholarship. You wouldn't want me of all people here on this blanket with you if you didn't. So spending all day on the beach with some delicious bakes and the sexiest girl I've ever seen wearing such a tiny bikini..." His voice got low and Allura blushed as he fiddled with one of the bows on her hip. "How could I say no?" 

Allura smiled and she laid down on top of him and couldn't help but press a kiss to his lips. They both moaned into the kiss and Keith held her in his arms and closed his eyes and kissed back. Her lips were soft and sweet, just like he had always dreamed. She was pleased with the surprising softness of his, given how rough the rest of his body was.

His hands slid down her smooth back and Allura let in a sharp inhale as she took a breath before Keith grabbed her ass in his hands and squeezed. 

He smirked as he heard the surprised gasps of all of the guys watching them. Then he flipped her over onto her back and he swallowed her moans as he began grinding on her clothed sex in-between her legs and grabbing and groping every inch of her body he could find. He opened one eye and shot Lotor a side-eyed glare as he grabbed her tit in his hand and squeezed, making her gasp and moan in pleasure while a few other guys wolf-whistled, deciding to give up on pursuing  Allura themselves and cheering on Keith instead. 

Lotor clenched his fists tightly. His anger boiling as he watched Keith shamelessly grind on Allura, the princess to his prince. 

Keith sat up and looked down at her. She was smiling, having thoroughly enjoyed their first make-out session. 

All of the suitors except for Lotor clapped for Keith, impressed by his skills and curious to see how this would go. So they all went back to their own towels and their own food while Allura cut him a slice of her prized chocolate raspberry cake and Keith ate a lemon square. 

* * *

 

They spent the afternoon sharing food, feeding each other and lazily making out. When Lotor came back into the vicinity Keith decided to rub some sunblock on Allura's back. He huffed but then he got really mad when Allura rubbed sunblock on his chest, fawning over his abs and pecs. Caressing his biceps and eyeing the large bulge in his red swim trunks. 

Then just to tip it over the edge, Keith slid his hands up under Allura's bikini top with her permission and she gasped and covered her mouth to muffle the moan that almost escaped her as Keith started squeezing and testing the pliability of her breasts. Groping them and pinching her nipples. Keith looked back up and smirked when he saw Lotor was gone and Allura readjusted her top.

"You have a very coveted position right now Keith." Allura informs him as she looks around at all of her preppy, disapproving classmates. 

Mainly it was the boys who seemed upset. Keith looked around too, smirking at seeing the faces of all of the spoiled lacrosse players who probably thought they would be able to buy a spot on her beach towel. Yet here he was. A foster kid here on scholarship, surrounded by fancy foods he didn't even know the names of and being fed them by the most popular girl in school. Needless to say, he had definitely created more enemies than he had expected he would today. But he didn't care, he had the girl of his dreams in his arms. She was all his right now, so he was going to indulge in her as much as he could. 

He turned her on her side and spooned her. Allura sighed in pleasure as Keith's mouth worshipped the skin of her neck, his warm hands running along her chocolate curves and caressing her warm, smooth skin. He sat her down on his lap and then began to roll his hips against hers and she smiled and sighed in pleasure as he continued his assault on her neck. Until he suddenly pulled his mouth away and his hands held her tightly as he turned his head to the sound of approaching footsteps in the sand, glaring like an animal who had someone trespassing on his territory.  

It was Lotor. The prick that wouldn't take no for an answer. Keith hated him with a burning passion, and now here he was, on the beach blanket of the girl he desired most in school. Oh he was going to enjoy rubbing it in his face some more and Allura's determined smirk told him that she was thinking the same. 

Lotor stood at the edge of their blanket about to open his mouth to protest Keith's placement there when suddenly Keith drew Allura's leg up over his hip as they laid on their sides and he groped and squeezed the flesh as his mouth devoured hers. 

He cleared his throat to try again but this time Keith released Allura's mouth and brought it down to her breast. Exposing a nipple under her bikini and taking it into his mouth to suck on her hardening bud. He was the only one that could see her tit. So he knew Lotor was probably fuming, especially with Allura moaning the way she was...

"Oh...Oh Keith...touch me more." She begs. 

She gasped as Keith suddenly sat her on his lap with her back facing him, his hand stroking her stomach, glaring at Lotor. But he still didn't budge. He'd have to kick things up a notch.

"Oh...Oh Keith..." Allura moaned softly and squirmed as his warm hands slid down her stomach to her sex. 

"Has anyone ever touched you down there Allura?" He whispers and Lotor's eyes widen. 

Allura shook her head no. Keith's adam's apple bobbed as he wet his throat. 

"Would you like me to?" He asks, his rough fingers running along her pelvis. 

Lotor's eyes widened and he frowned. 

"But we're in public." He sneers. "You wouldn't dare-" 

"Do it." Allura whispers, soft enough for Keith to hear.

Keith smirked and locked eyes with Lotor as he slid his hand into her bathing suit bottom and Allura bit her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning too loudly as his hand cupped her mound. 

Lotor's jaw dropped as he looked at Keith's confident smirk and then his gaze followed Keith's arm down to where it disappeared beneath Allura's bikini. He was absolutely shocked that he was touching her like this, right out here in the open. But then again, he did grope her tits out here too. He probably shouldn't have underestimated him.  

"Mmm..." He groans in a low baritone. "So wet for me already." 

Lotor sneered and clenched his fists and Keith smirked and licked his lips as he slid a digit along Allura's folds.

Allura whimpered and covered her mouth with her hand so she wouldn't moan too loudly and let the whole class know where Keith's hand was currently located. She whined as he pet her pussy with his calloused digits and spread her thighs apart wider for him.

"Good girl." Keith praises and kisses her neck. "I'm gonna show Lotor how good I make you feel. So much better than he ever could." 

Lotor was about to make a comment but then he became flustered when he heard Allura's muffled shriek of pleasure through her hand and licked his lips as he watched her squeeze her eyes shut and buck her hips into Keith's hand. 

"Yeah you like it when I rub you there." Keith says. "I bet Lotor doesn't even know what that spot is." 

He frowned again and crossed his arms as he watched the proceedings. 

Keith slid a digit into Allura's sex and she moaned and humped his hand. He stuffed two more inside of her and she all but screamed into his hand as he pumped and stretched her while rubbing her clit with his thumb and reaching her climax.

Allura panted heavily as Keith withdrew his hand and Keith locked eyes with Lotor as he licked Allura's cum clean from his fingers.

Lotor licked his lips and knelt down in front of them, looking at Allura with a predatory gaze. This gaze was nothing like Keith's. When Keith had his eyes dark with lust, there was warmth and something inviting about them. But Lotor's were stone cold, and it made her shrink back in fear and cling closer to Keith.  

"Can I have a turn?" Lotor asks. 

"What?" Keith asks, confused. 

"You know. We both want her. And you just made her cum in front of me. You wanted me to see that, so I could learn how to pleasure her like you do." Lotor explains. 

"Yeah...no that's not it at all." Keith says. 

Lotor looked confused. Then he shot his hand out to touch Allura's bikini bottom and she shrieked. But he never made contact with her because in an instant Keith had him pinned.

Lotor was too stunned to speak as Keith hand his arm twisted behind him, pressed up against his back tightly. 

"Keith! Ouch! What are you doing? You'll break my arm!" Lotor exclaims. 

"Yeah you're right. I could break your arm, and I will break it if I ever see you try and touch my girl like that again!" Keith threatens. "There's this thing called consent, read about it." 

Lotor grunted as he was shoved face forward into the sand. He got up and turned to look back and saw Keith giving him a murderous glare. Lotor gulped, knowing enough about this man's violent history to know that he would be very capable of killing him whenever it pleased him. So he quickly stood up and ran away, leaving the two lovers in peace on their beach blanket. 

Keith hear Allura sniffle and so he crawled back next to her and brought her into his arms. 

"Are you okay?" Keith asked and held her close to him as he peppered her hairline and the side of her face with kisses. 

"I'm okay." She says softly and hides her face in his chest. "Just a little shaken is all. The way he was staring at me like that was terrifying!"

"Then let me know if he ever does it again and I'll gauge his eyes out so he can never scare you with it again." Keith says, no hint of joking in his voice.  

"But what if someone else tries to do that to me?" She asks.

She sniffled and Keith shushed her and gently ran his hands up and down her back to soothe her. 

"Don't worry." He whispers and kisses the top of her head. "After what I just did to that prick, no one's going to try that shit with you. They know what'll happen to them if they do now." 

Keith looked up and surveyed their classmates, staring them down with a murderous glare, warning them all to keep their hands away from his princess. Or else. They all turned pale and looked away, trying to look busy eating or building sandcastles. 

"I'm not worried anymore." Allura says and Keith looks down at her. "I know you'll protect me. You may not be a Prince but you're certainly my Knight in shining armor." She says and Keith smiles and laughs. 

"I'm at your service m'lady." He says and she giggles and he attacks her neck with ticklish kisses in an attempt to cheer her up.

* * *

 

 _Eventually all good things must come to an end_ , Allura thought as she looked at the setting sun. Keith had offered to take down the umbrella as she packed up the remainder of their deserts. When she was done with that she folded up their blanket and placed it in the picnic basket. Everything was all packed up and people were starting to head back to the hotel. Allura took a deep breath and sunk her toes in the sand as she debated how she should ask...

"So...will you be coming by my room later tonight?" Allura asks. 

Keith was picking up the umbrella then picked his head up and smirked. He looked her over, her chocolate skin bathed in a warm glow in the light of the setting sun. He noticed Lance put his towel over Pidge's shoulders as they began the walk to the hotel. He saw a few other guys do it too. So he placed his towel over her shoulders and Allura's face turned fifty shades of red. 

"That is tradition isn't it?" Keith asks and looks her over once more, still more than pleased with his findings. 

Allura smiled and shifted her weight, her heart rate sped up. 

"Look for your towel on the balconies of the rooms." Allura says. "That's how you'll know which one is mine..." She says and holds the grease stained, tattered red cloth around her shoulders. 

"I'll see you tonight then." Keith says before leaning in to whisper in her ear. "And my cock will see the inside of your pussy." 

Allura grunted as Keith pressed his erection on her thigh. They locked each other's lust-filled gaze and Keith's lip curled up into a smirk as he pinched her butt, eliciting an excited gasp from her. And then took her hand and they began the walk back to the hotel together. 

Allura's heart was pounding in excitement and anticipation. She was about to lose her virginity to her dream guy, Keith Kogane, and she had a feeling it would be amazing. 


	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Allura have their first time together in her hotel room.

Allura looked herself over in the mirror, hoping that her violet panties and matching bra looked sexy enough for Keith. She desperately wanted to please him. She put on a pink spaghetti strap top then gasped when she saw someone climbing on her balcony from the reflection in the mirror. 

She turned and bit her lip when she saw a shirtless Keith climb over her balcony, swinging his legs over and landing skillfully on the floor. He wore nothing but his grey sweatpants and he licked his lips and cupped himself as he eyed her attire or lack thereof. As he entered the room he let out a low whistle as he admired the grandeur of it all. These people really were filthy rich. His attention returned to Allura and his eyes trailed up those long legs of hers that went on for days as he walked towards her until he was directly between her and her vanity. 

"Hey." He says. 

"Hi." She answers shyly then bites her lip as she looks over his muscles. 

"You still want to do this?" He asks, gently placing his hands on her hips. 

"Yeah I do." She breathes against his lips as he brings his head down to hers. 

"Do I need a condom?" He asks. 

"No. I'm on birth control." Allura says. "I want you to cum inside of me." 

"Alright then let's fuck." He groans and starts to get grabby. 

Allura gasped as he pressed his bulge against her crotch then lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist. He let his sweatpants drop to the floor as he moved his hands to her panties. 

"Wait!" She tells him. "I want to take this slow...and make love on the bed." 

"Very well then." Keith says and lets her leg down. "We can do this however you want. I don't mind." He smiles and walks over to the bed. 

He laid down on the satin sheets and laid his head on the fluffy pillows. He beckoned Allura to come over with his finger and she giggled and came over to him. He practically purred as she crawled on the bed and straddled his lap. Allura leaned over Keith and they giggled as they lazily made out with each other. She sighed in pleasure as his warm hands ran up her back, lifting her top up as they went. 

She bit her lip and held up her arms, allowing Keith to take it off, revealing the violet lace bra underneath.

He dropped her top off of the side of the bed and his hands carefully moved up along her sides, stopping below her ribcage as he looked up at her, silently asking for permission. She gave it to him with a nod and then moaned as he grabbed her tits in his hands and squeezed them. 

He pulled one of the cups open and tilted his head up for his mouth to latch onto a nipple while his hand moved to her back to undo the clasp on her bra. He undid it and Allura whined while holding the back of his head and gripping his raven locks, keeping his mouth on her tit. 

He moaned and gently ground his hips against hers as he sucked her breast. He only let go to take her bra off. Then he sat up and held her flushed against his torso as he attacked her breasts with his mouth. He kissed and licked every inch of skin he could find on them. Then he brought his head down to her other nipple and sucked it, making sure both of them got equal treatment. 

Allura bit her lip and felt his bulge start to get bigger as it ground against her panties, and she knew what that meant. 

"You wanna suck my dick?" He asks casually. 

She gasped and blushed. She looked down at the hand that was cupping the bulge in his boxer briefs and she bit her lip and considered the idea. 

Keith blushed a bit himself and he grunted as he looked down and saw her tugging his boxers down his hips and legs. 

Allura gulped and gripped the material of his underwear tightly as she took in the sight of him. He was...rather large, she examined as his half-hard cock flopped out from his boxer-briefs. _Would it even fit in her mouth?_ She wondered. She tentatively reached out and touched his manhood. 

Keith took in a sharp breath and gulped as her soft hand wrapped around his shaft and began to stroke it. He moaned and licked his bottom lip as he watched her bring her head down to his cock and kiss it gently before taking it in her mouth. 

"A-ah!" He moaned as he felt himself enter her mouth. 

He involuntarily bucked his hips against her and she gagged as she took more of him in her mouth which only made Keith squirm against her more. She started bobbing her head up and down in time with the her hand strokes and Keith groaned and covered her hand with his, guiding her hand to give him the force and friction he needed to get himself there. 

"Fuck I'm gonna cum." He groans. "Can I cum in your mouth?" 

She gives him a thumbs up, signaling that he can and he roared his climax and Allura moaned as he filled her mouth with his seed. She swallowed it all then pulled off of his dick, leaving a string of saliva connecting her mouth with his tip. 

"Damn that was amazing." He smirks and tries to catch his breath. "You sure you've never done this before?" He asks as he slides his boxers off all the way.

"Nope. You're my first." She says honestly. 

Allura smiled and giggled as Keith pulled her back onto his lap and held her hips and gently dipped his thumbs into the waistband of her panties as he gently pressed his erection against her crotch.

"I've never seen another man naked." She whispers. "And no man has ever seen me naked." She adds. "Even though everyone in school who's interested in girls has been dying to, and they're very jealous of you right now." She purrs and drags her finger down his chest.

"Alright then princess...spread your legs wide and show me this coveted cunt that every guy in school has been dying to shove their dick into." He whispers in her ear.

She moans and leans into his chest. Then she gasps as he suddenly yanks her panties down her legs in one quick tug.

"Clearly you were never taught patience before." Allura mocks him as he tugs down her panties and she helps him get them off of her legs.

"Oh we'll see who's lecturing who about patience when I've got you begging me to let you cum." Keith retorts.

Allura gasped and blushed. Both from his comment and from the fact that he had pushed her thighs open and was now staring intently at her womanhood.

Keith stroked his shaft and let out a low whistle.

"Damn. That's one nice pussy." Keith says and licks his lips.

"I'm glad you like it." Allura says and smiles. "Because it belongs to you tonight..."

She says and leads his hand to cup her mound.

"It's yours to fuck however you'd like." She says.

"Shit." Keith hisses and pumps his cock harder in his hand. "So this is my pussy?" He asks and smirks. 

Allura whimpered as Keith started rubbing her folds with his fingers with the hand that wasn't currently holding his cock. 

"Yes. It's all yours..." Allura moans. 

"I want to taste it then." Keith says.

Allura gasped and Keith laid her down on her back, legs spread open and Allura panted as Keith brought his head down to her pussy. She screamed when he attached his mouth to it and began sucking and licking it ravenously like a man who hadn't seen food in weeks. 

"So good." He moans against her folds and forces her thighs open wider by pressing his hands on her thighs. "You taste so fucking good." He growls and parts her folds with his fingers and sticks his tongue in her entrance. 

She was sopping wet in no time. Just a few flicks of his tongue against her clit and some harsh laps with his tongue and some wriggling it around her walls and she was flooded with juices. 

He took this opportunity to stick two fingers inside her. She moaned from the intrusion and whimpered as he scissored her. Then she whined again when he added a third and she whimpered and looked up at him. 

"Keith...please stop teasing. I want your dick. I want you to take my virginity." She moans

Keith licks his lips and lines himself up at her entrance. 

"You want to get fucked?" He asks. 

"Yes. Give it to me good..." She moans and Keith almost jizzed right then and there.

"Alright then. You asked for it."

Allura shrieked as Keith pulled her hips onto his cock. 

"AH!" She moaned as he impaled her on his dick and he groaned in pleasure. 

"Fuck you're so tight but you're also so wet!" He hisses and groans. 

He looked down at where they were joined and licked his lips. He brought his fingers down and started rubbing her clit with his fingers and she whined and thrashed on the sheets underneath him. 

"How does it feel Allura?" Keith asks. "Is the pain gone?" 

"Yes darling. You can start thrusting-AH!" She moaned and her back arched off the bed as Keith started off with a brutal pace. 

Her head tossed back and forth and she grabbed at the sheets and pillows, while occasionally clawing at his back as he fucked her like a demon. He wasn't going to last long, especially with her moaning his name in that girlish sex voice of hers. 

"Oh God Allura!" He roared. "Can I still cum inside you?" 

"Yes Keith you can! Oh fill me with your seed you beautiful brute-OH!" She cries out and reaches her own peak. 

"Fuck!" Keith shouted and his hips stuttered as he rode out his release. 

Allura breathed heavily as she felt Keith fill her with his semen. His arms shook with the effort to hold himself up over her and he smiled at her and kissed her gently. 

"So...how was that for your first time?" He asks. 

"It was amazing." Allura moans and kisses Keith back. 

The two of them made out again until Keith went soft and pulled out of her. 

"If you want, once I've had some rest we can go for round two?" He offers. 

"I'd like that." Allura says and giggles as Keith hugs her close to him and peppers her neck with kisses. 

So they had three more rounds that night, each time Keith made sure to thrust hard enough that the headboard would bang against the wall, hoping to wake up Lotor who was asleep on the other side. He was trying to sleep anyway. The sounds of Keith and Allura's lovemaking unfortunately kept him very much awake...

Keith fell asleep under the covers with Allura tucked into his arms while she slept against his chest. They awoke to the sound of the maid who brought them breakfast in bed scream when she saw the school bad boy in bed with the richest girl in school.

Keith just smirked and kissed the top of Allura's head. Sure they were an odd couple, but he had a feeling things would work out for them in the end. The story of how her parents met was very similar to theirs now after all because of this tradition. 


End file.
